


Prof Daddy

by chineeeta21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineeeta21/pseuds/chineeeta21
Summary: Ito na ata ang pinaka nakakahiyang nangyari sa buong college life ni kyungsoo. Aksidente niyang natawag ang terror prof na si Sir Jongin ng "daddy."Kasalanan itong lahat ni Baekhyun





	Prof Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @kaisoo_aus

Humahangos na umupo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang upuan matapos ang sampung minutong lakad takbo niya papasok ng kanilang unibersidad. 

Akala niya male-late na siya sa kanyang History class. 

Ma-late na siya lahat ng subjects wag lang dito dahil ayaw niyang sayangin ang kahit ilang segundong pagtanaw sa kanyang professor na si Professor Kim.

Saktong dalawang minuto ang nakaraan ng tumabi sa kanya ang kanyang bestfriend na si Baekhyun.

“Bes, mag chismis ako hihihi” bungad nito sabay tingin sa labas at baka dumating na si Prof Kim.

“Chismosa talaga, ano na naman yan?” kunwaring hindi interesadong sagot niya habang nakatanaw din sa labas hinihintay ang pagdating ng kanyang mahal.

“Sinama kasi ako ni Chanyeol sa gym kahapon para daw makita ko kung paano niya ginagawa yung mga pandesal niya sa katawan. Bess, ang hot ng boyfriend ko hihihi” kinikilig na sabi nito habang mahinang tinutulak siya

“Ano yan? Share mo lang?” mapait na sabi niya

“Eto naman ang bitter. Eto na talaga yung kwento. Hulaan mo sino ang nakita ko” sagot nito na may malapad na ngisi

“Si Prof Daddy?” nanlalaking mata at halos mapasigaw niyang sabi

“Sige bess, isigaw mo pa ng malaman nilang lahat na pinagnanasaan mo si Sir” saad ng bestfriend niya habang tinatakpan ang maingay niyang bibig

“Okay sorry na. Dali na magkwento ka na” kinikilig na usal niya

“Nakita ko siya na nagbubuhat ng dumbell. Tapos tumutulo yung pawis niya sa katawan. Gusto ko ngang punasan eh kaso naisip ko loyal pala ako hahaha. Ang hot niya bess sobra myghad!” kinikilig na sabi nito

“Bakla ka! Aagawan mo pa ako. Dun ka sa boyfriend mo peste” pinalo niya ito ng notebook sa balikat

“Tu naman. Joke lang, labyu bess” natatawang sabi nito sabay sundot sa tagiliran niya

Saktong pagtahimik nilang dalawa ay ang pagdating ng kanyang “love of my life” dala dala ang history book at iba pang kagamitan sa pagtuturo. As asual, ang hot nito sa suot na pulo samahan pa ng reading glasses na mas lalong nagpalaglag ng kanyang brief.

Simpleng batian lang at nagsimula na ang klase.

“Bess, hard kaya si daddy o gentle” maya’t maya’ng tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun habang nakatutok pa rin ang mata sa harap

“Kahit ano. I can do both hihihi” mahinang tugon niya

“Gaano kaya kalaki?” malanding tanong nito

“Malalaman ko din yan soon bess. Wait ka lang” sabi niya sabay kindat sa bestfriend niya

“Kyungsoo!” si Prof

“Yes daddy?” napasigaw na sagot niya

P*ta! Ano daw???


End file.
